The Bell Twin's
by SakuraxRyoma
Summary: The bell twins just moved to Japan with there family. They are fraternal twins. But what if one of the twins hates the other twins, but the other liked them? What if one of them gets high off of cake! Read and find out! Disclaimer: Do NOT own the show!OCs
1. Prologue

The Bell Twin's

A.N: Anyone know about greek mythology? Well! Then you should know how to pronounce Persephone if not… go look it up! No offense to the emo's out there!

Prologue

"Mom! We aren't moving! I don't care if you got a promotion! I'm not leaving my boyfriend!" Mercia Bell yells.

"What do you mean Mercia? You don't have a boyfriend!" Persephone laughs. Mercia turned to Persephone angrily and glared.

"Neither do you!"

"Now now kids, you should be excited to move to Japan" Delos, their father, says.

"What would you know? You're always gone" Mercia says with a pout.

"Mercia Bell!" Laura yells. Mercia turned her back to them and stormed upstairs, slamming her door shut. Persephone watched her twin leave and turns around shakes her head at her sister's actions.

"I'm happy we are moving. New York is so modern" Persephone says. Laura smiled and nodded,

"I'm glad Persephone, I just wish your sister was more like you…" Laura says.

"Mercia is Mercia, if we were alike then it'll be boring" Persephone laughs. Delos sighed softly and looked at Persephone.

"Am I gone too much sweetie?" He asks sadly.

"Well…I wish you were here more dad" Persephone says truthfully and walks up after Mercia. She walked up to Mercia's room and knocks.

"Sis…can I come in?" She asks. She hears rustling noise and sees the door opening.

"Sure come on in" Mercia says wearing shorts and a tank top, her long black hair was in a bun. She walks in and smiles.

"Do you really not want to move to Japan?" She asks softly.

"I do…but I don't" Mercia says looking down before walking to her queen size bed and sitting down. Persephone walks over to her and sits next to her.

"It shouldn't be too bad, I heard mom is good friends with another fashion designer there. The lady has twins too, but their identical"

Mercia shrugs, "Big deal, I have friends here though! I mean come on we are leaving Karen and Andrew and all of them!"

"They might be some hot guys there" She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"So, who needs some hot twin guys…not…me" Mercia says with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh so you want to stay in New York where all the emo's are? I mean hello! You can't even tell who's a girl and who's a guy!"

"Well….I guess moving to Japan couldn't be that bad… I mean it's not like there are hosts there" She says jokingly.

"Yea that'll be weird I mean, who would want to be with them?" Persephone says laughing.

"Well…I'm going to bed, I'm a bit tired…" Mercia says yawning softly, she leans over and hugs Persephone softly before letting her go and pushing her off her bed, "Now out"

Persephone left and shook her head, "You have to love her" She says laughing and walks across the hall to her room.

(o.o)

A week later the Bell's were all packed and walked outside to their white limo and gets in. They arrive at the airport and says goodbye to their friends. They all walk into the airport and get on the plane. At ten o'clock the plane left and they were off to their new life.

(o.o)

End of the prologe

A.N: I know the ending was rushed but… anyways please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

The Bell Twins

Chapter 1

In the middle of Tokyo Japan a plane lands. The Bells' walked out yawning softly and rubbing their eyes. Persephone, the oldest twin, walks over to the to her sister, Mercia.

"You scared?" She asks Mercia softly, looking down at her.

"A bit…" Mercia says shrugging and runs her hand through her hair nervously, "I'm not that good at Japaneese…"

"Neither am I" Persephone says smiling and squeezed Mercia's shoulder softly. Laura walks over to them and grabs their hands.

"Come on! I got Mrs. Hitachiin waiting for us!" Laura says excitedly and pulls her daughters towards a group of red heads.

"Bell-san?" A red hair lady asks looking over at them. Laura nods and smiles.

"Please to see you again Hitachiin-chan" Laura says. "This is my daughter Mercia and her twin sister Persephone. And my husband Delos." She says with a smile.

"Please to meet you guys, this is my son Hikaru and his twin Kaoru" Mrs. Hitachiin says pointing to each boy.

"Nice to meet you too" Persephone says softly. Mercia just nods towards them and looks around, her mouth slightly opened. Kaoru laughs softly and points to her while nudging Hikaru, "I wouldn't make fun of her if I were you…" She says warningly.

"Why is that? It's not like she's going to beat us up" Hikaru says laughing and watches Kaoru mock her. Mercia eyes lands on them and smiles innocently.

"You making fun of me hmm?" She asks walking towards them, "Why would you do that?" She asks innocently with a pout forming on her face, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Aww look at her Hikaru…how can we be mean to her?" Kaoru asks softly.

"Pft, the cuter they are the funnier it is to tease them" Hikaru says glaring.

Persephone is in the back shaking her head and looks over at the parents, "How don't they notice this?"

"Well…" Mercia says softly and closes the space between them, "I should do something about it shouldn't I?" She grins before stomping on their feet with her high heels on.

"Ouch!" They howl in pain and fall over. Mercia grins and walks over to her twin and shrugs.

"I told you not to say anything boys" Persephone says shaking her head, "I warned you" She looks over at Mercia shaking her head, "Did you have to hit them with your heel?"

"Yes, yes I did" Mercia says and walks over to her mom, Persephone following.

"What happened to my sons?" Mrs. Hitachiin asks.

"Ah well, they scared me" Mercia says innocently rubbing her head softly, "The jumped at me and I freaked out, and accidently pushed them" She bows, "Sorry…I'm a bit jumpy from the new place and stuff…"

"It's ok sweetie, they are kind of…sneaky aren't they?" She smiles, "No need to bow" Mercia smiles and straightens back up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Monday?" Laura asks Mrs. Hitachiin, "Oh, and don't your boys go to Ouran academy?"

"Yes, and yes, your daughters are joining?" Mrs. Hitachiin asks.

"Yes, of course, but they will probably have a fit about the uniform…" Laura says nervously looking over at her daughters, before leaning over and whispers, "They hate a lot of yellow, dresses too…" She leans back up and shrugs.

"Oh I see, Yea…they probably won't like it…" Mrs. Hitachiin says.

"Well, I'll see you around" Laura says and hugs her good friend and turns towards her husband, Delos, "Ready?" He nods and they both start walking out, leaving there kids.

"Bai bai Hikaru…Kaoru" Mercia says innocently and skips out after her parents.

Persephone shook her head and says softly, "Better not blame me" She turns around and walks after her sister.

(o.o)

Monday morning the twins alarm clocks went off. Persephone yawns softly and sits up, shutting her alarm clock off. She gets up and walks across the hall. She knocks on the door and waits for Mercia to get up.

"Sis it's time to get up, school today" Persephone yells to her sister.

Mercia yawns softly and gets up, walks over to the door and opens it, glaring at Persephone.

"Hush, I don't want to go" Mercia says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now now, let's just go, I heard that the twins are going~ You can tease them" Persephone says giggling.

"Yea but…have you seen our uniforms? I have and I hate them!" Mercia yells pouting.

"No I haven't, how bad can they be? It's not like its yellow!" Persephone says loudly.

"Pft! It is yellow and it's a dress! We are going to look like big yellow buses!" Mercia says glaring at Persephone, "It's your fault that we are going!"

"How is it my fault?" Persephone asks pouting, tears in her eyes.

"Because, It's not bad, I mean hello emo's are gone!" Mercia says mocking Persephone.

"Calm down…after school we can change into better clothes?" Persephone says smiling.

"Ugh…I guess…" Mercia sighs and looks at the time, "Out" Mercia turns around and shuts the door and walks over to her uniform, "Stupid bus outfit…"

Persephone shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "She is so not a morning person" She walks to her room and gets dressed, she walks over to a mirror and starts to brush her hair. She walks out of the room with her long black hair down and walks into the kitchen.

Mercia follows shortly after, her long black hair is down too, she walks over to her mom and hugs her.

"I hate this outfit mom" Mercia says grabbing a apple and biting it.

"I know I know" Laura says laughing, "Now you look more girly~"

"Pft, like I want to" Mercia finishes her apple and throws it away before heading upstairs and grabs her back. She walks back downstairs, making sure to put a extra outfit in it.

"Wait for me sis!" Persephone yells finishing her banana . She runs upstairs and grabs her back, putting a outfit in and runs after Mercia.

"Let's go, we are going to be late" Mercia says and walks out to their white limo. She gets in and throws her bag on the other side of the limo. Persephone comes in and ducks glaring.

"Don't hit me!" Persephone yells, "Just because I'm a morning person and your not doesn't mean you have to be mean!"

"Whatever Persephone lets go" Mercia says and pulls Persephone into the car and shuts the door, "Go driver" The driver laughs quietly, knowing Mercia's morning attitude and leaves.

After twenty minutes they arrive at Ouran Academy. It was a big pink campus, flowers everywhere and buildings everywhere.

"Well, this is our new school Mercia" Persephone says getting out of the car while holding her bag. Mercia gets out right after and groans.

"I'm going to get lost! You know how I am with maps…" Mercia whined.

"Yea, you suck" Persephone says.

"Shut up!" Mercia yells walking away, her bag slung over her shoulder. Persephone runs after her.

(o.o)

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

The Bell Twins'

Chapter 3

Mercia's P.O.V

As we walked towards the school I noticed really how huge the campus is. I thought it was big before, but now I know I'm really going to get lost!

We walk into a garden, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. There's all kinds of bright colored flowers. Lotus flowers, roses, iris, and hydrangea vines. And there are pink cherry blossom trees in full bloom, and green bonsai trees cut into perfect circles and other shapes.

I was distracted by the beauty of the garden, that I didn't notice that Persephone was about to run into some tall red headed kid. Until it happened.

"Oops…Sorry" Persephone says nicely to the kid. The boy turns around, and I noticed that it was one of the twins from the airport.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"No! You watch where you're going!" I yell back at them.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to yell." The other twin says.

"So he has the right to yell at my twin! But I can't yell at him!"

"Wait, wait, can you tell me who's who?" Persephone asks.

"I'm Ko…" then the other twin cuts him off and yells.

"She doesn't need to know that!"

"Whatever!" I yell angrily at them, and grab Persephone. One of the twins grabs my arm but I shack him off and keep walking.

We hurry to our first classroom. We find two empty seats in the back of the class and sit down. I look up at the clock and see that were early. After a few minutes a group of girls walk in talking and giggling. They all take seats in the front. Then a bunch of guys walk in. They look over at us, after a couple of minutes of them elbowing each other a boy steps out of the group, and walks over to us.

He's basic looking, with black hair, white skin, and brown eyes. He's kind of tall and very skinny.

"Hi. I'm Naoto. Nice to meet you" He says nicely with his hand out.

"Hello. I'm Persephone and this is my twin sister Mercia. We just moved here from America." Persephone says with a bright smile and shakes his hand. I wave.

"You guys don't look like twins' He says I was about to answer him, but a girl answers for me.

"Their fraternal twins idiot" She says laughing, "Hi. I'm Rin. Nice to meet you" She says extending her hand.

"Hi. I'm Mercia and this is Persephone" I say shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you" I say with a smile.

"Class! Class. Everyone get seated" the teacher yells. Everyone sits down. I look up at the door and see the twins walk in with another boy.

"Oh great." I say sarcastically. Persephone looks up and frowns.

Class goes by really slowly. I almost fall asleep but then the bell rings and I basically fall out of my seat. After a couple more classes it's finally time for lunch. We decided that we are going to bring lunch instead of buying. And that were going to eat in our classroom.

Persephone takes out her lunch and starts eating.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I say as I walk out the door. I pass that boy that came in with the twins this morning. As I walk I try to remember witch way I need to go to get back to the classroom. I'm so distracted, when I turn a corner I ran into someone.

I fall back and land on the ground.

"Oops…I'm so sorry" says the kid that I ran into. I look up and my heart stops. I ran into the cutest little boy I've ever seen. His blonde hair is all messy and his blue eyes are all innocent looking. He's only like two inches taller than me.

"Oh it was my fault" I say with a smile.

"Okay" He smiles. I get up.

"Hi. I'm Mercia Bell. Nice to meet you" I extend my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But people call me Hunny" He says shaking my hand. He's so cute. He must be in the wrong building; he looks too young to be in high school.

"I have to go" I say smiling.

"Okay, bye" He says.

"Bye" And I turn around and runs back to class. I have to tell Persephone. When I walk into the classroom, I see Persephone talking to the boy. I walk up to them.

"Oh, Mercia, this is Haruhi Fujiko. And Haruhi, this is my sister Mercia" Persephone says introducing us.

"Hi nice to meet you" I say nicely.

"You too" He says with a mile. He doesn't look like a boy, his features are too delicate. And he's not built the same way as other boys.

"Don't take this wrong. But are you a cross dresser?" I ask him.

"Mercia!" Persephone yells.

"I was just wondering…"

"That's not polite" She says wiggling her finger at me.

"It's alright" Haruhi says with a smile, "She's right. I dress as a boy but I'm really a girl. I just dress as a boy to pay off a debt I owe to a club"

"Oh" Me and Persephone say together.

"Just don't tell anyone. You guys seem nice, I would like to be your guys friend" She says "I just don't want this to get between us"

"We won't tell anyone, we promise. And we would like to be your friend too" I say nicely, "It won't come between us" I say laughing.

"It won't" Persephone says.

"Good" Haruhi says and we all smile at each other. Then the bell rings

(o.o)

Sorry for the late update! Me and my friend have the next few chapters written, I've just been to busy to type them so please review!


	4. Chapter 3

The Bell Twins'

Chapter 3

(Persephone's P.O.V)

When the final bell of the day rings, I'm relieved. Today's been one of the longest days in my life. Mercia has been in a bad mood since this morning, and this dress is really uncomfortable. I can't wait to change!

I get up and collect my stuff. I shake Mercia awake and we walk out into the hallway. It's crowed with students running and shouting. There's giggling girls and rowdy boys everywhere I look.

"Mercia let's find a bathroom to change out of these ugly dresses." I say. Mercia nods. I walk up to a teacher and asks where the nearest bathroom is. The teacher points us into the right direction, and we start walking. After a couple of minutes we find the bathroom. We go in and change. Mercia walks out of the stall in a pair of skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and black high heels.

"Really Mercia? High heels?" I asks shaking my head.

"I love looking taller then I am." She laughs.

I look down at my outfit and see what I'm wearing. I chose to wear a earth tone green tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of purple converse. I'm not like Mercia, I hate high heels! I walk over to Mercia whose brushing her hair. I look in the mirror and start fixing my hair. I started braiding my hair, "What do you want to do now?" I ask.

"Let's explore the school!" Mercia says grinning.

"Okay" I say finishing my braid. I flip it over my shoulder so it lays down my front. We walk out of the bathroom and walk out into the garden.

"This place is really big" Mercia says looking around.

"I know" I say looking around.

"Let's go find Haruhi!" Mercia says excitedly.

"Oh, where should we go?" I ask looking up at the large beautiful building.

"She said something about paying a debt right?" Mercia asks tilting her head to the side.

"I think so"

"So lets look around for her" Mercia says turning around heading towards the school. I nod and we walk back into the school and start walking down a hallway.

"I can't wait to see Hunny!" A girl squeeks running down the hall towards music room number three.

"Hunny?" Mercia asks smiling slightly.

"Let's check there?" I ask looking at her confused. Mercia nods and starts walking ahead, following the squeeking girl. I walk after her. We finally arrive at the door and we open it. Were blinded by the light, then we see rose petals flying towards us.

"What the heck!" Mercia yells walking in. I follow her in. I noticed the room was full of tables with girls sitting around them. After looking around I notice the twins and Haruhi sitting on a couch talking to some girls.

"Haruhi!" I yell. She turns to me and smiles. She gets up and bows to the girls she was leaving and walked over to me and Mercia.

"Hey gi-man!" Mercia says with a small smile saying sorry.

"Do you want to have—" Haruhi begins.

"It's you guys!" The boy twins yell.

Oh man…

I turn to Mercia to see her shake her head and follow Haruhi. I follow after her and smile.

"What were you going to say?" I ask Haruhi.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi asks, I nod my head excitedly.

"Yuck! No thanks" Mercia says with a disgusted face.

"She doesn't like tea" I explain laughing.

"I noticed" Haruhi says, "How about coffee?"

"Sure I'll like that" My sister says. I shake me head.

Great a hyper Mercia, just what we need…

Haruhi nods and walks away and goes into a room. Right when she wasn't seen the twins come up to us and point at us angrily.

"What are you guys doing here!" The one on the left asks loudly.

"Talking to a friend" Mercia says rolling her eyes.

"And your friend is Haruhi?" The one on the right aks.

"That's right" I say and look over at Mercia. She doesn't seem to be even listening to the twins. Her eyes seem to be staring at a group of girls sitting and eating cake. I turn to the twins to see them glaring.

"Sis" I say trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She asks.

"The t—"I begin, "Ah!" I yell after one of them poked my side.

"Geez, I wonder what they would do if they knew that we know that Haruhi is a girl" Mercia whispers to me laughing.

"Excuse me!" The twins yell, "You know!"

The next thing I know I'm being pinned against the wall, the guy pinning me had short blonde hair, purple eyes, and he was very tall. I look over him to Mercia pinned on the ground by the twins.

"Get off of me!" Mercia yells trying to push them off.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Off!" Haruhi yells putting down the drinks, "You too Tamaki!"

"No!" The twins yell holding Mercia down.

"I swear if you two don't get off of me I'll come to your house and kill you!" Mercia snaps.

"Pft! How will you do that? You don't know where we live" One says.

Wow… are they idiots? My sister could ask our mom…

"Oh mom, me and the other twins got along so well, I want to surprise them and bring over some cake" Mercia says sweetly a cute smile on her face.

"As much as I would love to see how this ends, we still have customers here" A guy with with the most beautiful eyes say. He looked so handsome! His black hair, onyx eyes, and his glasses fit perfectly together. Even though he's handsome, I get this feeling in my gut saying stay far away from him! Sure, people may be handsome but some hot guys are just bad ***!

I look over at the twins to see them get off of Mercia. She stands up and looks around. I look towards the direction she was looking.

"Cake!" Mercia yells happily, her eyes glued on the piece of cake a little boy was holding.

"No!" I yell.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

End of chapter! Please review!


End file.
